


Father of the People

by thecat_13145



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waynes have being fathers of the people in all sense of the world. <br/>Or, the Robins are all related to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of the People

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read fics with Tim or Dick being related to Bruce, but I hadn't read one with Jason, so I decided to write one. Things happened.

_Outskirts of Gotham, 18th Century_  
She ran, her bare feet slipping and sliding over rocks, leaves, wet from the rain. Or from her blood.

She didn’t know how far she’d run or how long she’d being running.

He was planning to kill her.

She struggled over a style, the long cape her only protection against the rain catching on it. She fell forward, throwing the merger content of stomach over the grass.

Thomas had tried to kill them both.

She slipped her hand down cupping her stomach. 

“Dam you, Thomas Wayne!” She screamed into the wet darkness. “Dam you!”

She had no idea if what she’d seen was the bat god Bardos that Thomas talked about, read her passages from the books of those who had met the first inhabitants of Gotham, or a demon from hell. She wasn’t even sure there was a difference.

He had tried to kill her. The father of her child had tried to kill her.

“Hey.” She looked up; a man was standing there, dressed in a colourful shirt and worn trousers. She could only imagine what he saw when he looked at her, a woman dressed in only her undergarments and a black cape flung around her shoulders, soaked to the skin, bare footed.

He was talking, but she couldn’t understand him. Rising her head, she could see the fires of a Gypsy’s encampment. The man must have come from there.

Her mother had warned her about Gypsies, about how they would steal her away if they caught her.

But the man’s eyes were kind, and if his hand held out towards her was rough, then it was touching her with great love than the soft hands that had placed her in this position.

The man pointed at himself. “Samuel Grayson.”

She reached out, taking the outstretched hand. “Elizabeth.”

##################

_Wayne Manor 1888_  
“I trust we understand each other, Todd?” 

It took almost all of Laura Elizabeth Wayne’s self-control to keep the disgust out of her face as she watched Willias Todd’s eyes on the notes she was counting up.

And it was with this creature’s fiancé that her Patrick had soiled himself.

She supposed she should be grateful that the Todd’s had served the Wayne’s for nearly as long as the Pennyworth’s and that he is willing to take the money.

“Yes, mam’”

She returned the remainder of the money to the safe, watching out of the corner of her eye as Todd grabs the notes, the money vanishing into some pocket of his coat.

She can smell the alcohol on his breath. She can only hope that some of the money actually makes it to help her grandchild.

“That will be all, Todd.” She heard his shuffling footsteps as they threaded their way towards the door. “Oh and Todd.” She walked over to touch the grandfather clock her father had brought her as a wedding present. It grounded her, gave her the strength she needed for this next bit.

Patrick was just a child, barely 17. He believed, fool, that he was in love. She was his mother. It was her job to protect him.

“This concludes our business.” She said, firmly and coolly. Not thinking of Patrick’s face, when he realises that Marion isn’t there tomorrow. “My son never knows.”

For a moment something that might be horror at her coldness flickers across Todd’s face. Then he just nods.”Very good, mam.”

***********

_Wayne Tower, the past_

Thomas Wayne pushed his way through the room, for once not caring that’s he’s being rude. He hadn’t being sure until now, but five minutes of conversation…why did it have to be tonight?

“Nancy”

Nancy Jackson turned around a smile playing on her face. “Tommy, it’s good to see you.” She held out her hand for a kiss. “I understand congratulations are in order.”

Thomas swallowed. “Nancy, I_”

He’d being a fool; he would freely admit that, and worse a bounder. But Nancy’s marriage was dead in all but name, everyone knew that, and she had being beautiful and available…

Nancy leaned in, her black curls tickling his shirt collar as she whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry, Tommy, I’m not going to say anything to Martha now or ever. You and I was just a bit of fun. Neither of us really expected anything more.”

Thomas struggled. “But our…” He can’t say the word, can’t admit that that tiny thing peering curiously at the stuffed wild cat on the sideboard is half his. His daughter.

Nancy turned away, biting down on her lip. “Tim believes she’s his. If she’d been a boy, maybe things would be different.” She glanced at Thomas, fear suddenly covering her face. “I’m asking you to protect my marriage.”

There’s a part of Thomas that wants to protest, to argue that he has a right to be involved with his daughter’s life, but perhaps he’s more his father’s on than he realises, as she reaches out, kissing her hand. “Thank you.”

“Engaged less than a week and already he’s kissing another woman.” Martha appeared beside him, her hand resting gently on his shoulder and he was just so relieved to see her, something so solid, so stable in his life. 

Nancy smiled, flashing teeth behind a lipstick smile. “I was just offering my congratulations to Thomas, Martha. Wishing you two many happy years and many blessings.”

Her eyes rest softly on Janet Jackson, as she reaches up, almost shyly to pet the wild cat.

“Come on Honey” She said, reaching down to pick her up. “It’s time to go.”

*********  
 _Ra's al Ghul’s hideout, 4 years ago_

She had studied the pictures when she broke in. Had studied Jason when he was with them, and somehow she didn’t expect it to be so obvious so young.

That stubbornness, that passionate anger so unlike her or her father’s control.

A part of her longs for the day when Damian will meet his father, but another part dreads it.

Because she knows on that day she’ll give them both up, with no hope of return.

Damian turns to stare at her. He has her eyes, in that they’re the same the shape, almost the same colour, but the way they regard her, that’s like him. Her beloved.

She can’t stand to have those eyes on her for long.

“Again.” She says, trying to pretend her heart isn’t breaking as her son shrugs to himself and begins to take down her father’s lackeys again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

People guess. The press is always full of rumours of past indiscretions, when they’re not suggesting abuse, but Alfred is the only one who knows.

The only one, who has examined the DNA, found the common alleles that all share, traced it back far enough to be sure.

Sometimes he wonders if Master Bruce is deliberately blind to it. The shape of Master Dick’s nose, the blue of Master Jason’s eyes, Master Tim’s slight habit of tapping his thumbs only on the tops of his fists when waiting, all habits he has observed the Waynes doing in his time there.

Perhaps it is simply how it has being for centuries, an open Secret that the Waynes were fathers of Gotham in more than one sense.

Alfred will never say anything. The Pennyworths have being keeping the Wayne’s secrets for as long as the Waynes have had them, and these boys are, after all, Waynes.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of extra notes
> 
> Elizabeth is the woman seen in Batman and Robin #16 who was about to used as a Sacrifice to the batgod by Thomas Wayne (/Simon Hurt)
> 
> The Willias Todd mentioned here would be Jason's grandfather, as Patrick Wayne is Bruce's Grandfather. His son, also called Willias would be Jason's father.


End file.
